Eye Of The Beholder
by WestOfThyMoon
Summary: Team seven and team gai are on a simple mission or so it seems, will love bloom or will it fall apart? leesaku with sides, warnings inside along with rest of summary...one review for me to continue...and that's all she wrote, hope it's not too horrible:
1. Chapter 1

Just some notes...this is my second MC, feedback apperciated so yeah, it's only the prolouge I promise I won't make all the others this short ever I swear! so that's it...on with other things now:)

Warnings:...nothing really...wow...not sure whether that's good or not...hmmmT.T

Disclaimer: nada

Summary: Team seven and team Gai are on a simplemission or so it seems but with jutsu's that havehorrible side effects will relationships bloom or fade away? NAd why is sasuke carrying kyuubi, naruto and sharigan? preview: "Give me back my body lee!and don't you dare shower...wait...damn you give me back!" "my body...sakura-chan forgive me! Mymanly youthfulness is one!" "are you even listening?!" and the main couple is leesaku, mentions and snippets of others but definatly leesaku:)

...still needing a beta

0-0-0

I love them but I couldn't help it, I felt a scowl mare my features and my body storm away, it's not that I minded them being a couple, really I didn't care…ok so maybe it hurts a bit but in a way I should have seen it coming. I was so obsessed with sasuke I didn't realize the true extent of naruto's feelings, I can't blame him for moving on and sasuke…well sasuke never paid anyone much mind except for naruto, it just hurts, they've always been together, well the three of us but…it's like I've always gotta watch them walk while I sit in the background. They're leaving me behind and I don't know how to catch up, I've always gotta watch their backs and follow…but I can never do anything about it, guess it's kind of pathetic huh?

With a sigh I continue my walk; I'll end up at ino's again, ranting about nothing that's how it goes we hate each other but not really it's more ino gave up her crush but she pretended to like him to piss me off…some wrapped friendship isn't it? But I don't think I could live without it.

"sakura-chan!" I don't even need to turn I know who it is, it's impossible to miss the green leotard wearing bull of energy

"hello lee"

"isn't today—" I ignore him, he usually keeps it up for awhile and ends with asking me out, so no need for me to listen

"sakura-chan?"

"hmm"

"are you…sakura I have something to say" this catches my attention, lee never calls me with a suffix, ever. It just isn't the way things work.

"I love you sakura"

"I—" he holds up his hand for silence

"and I have for a long time…I understand that you don't care for me in that way, that you probably never will and I realize how selfish I have been only thinking of my feelings and not of yours" he takes a deep breath "I've shoved my feelings o you for years, not caring if it hurt or embarrassed you and that was cruel of me and I am sorry"

"lee I—"

"please let me finish……I always will love you sakura, today is the last time I will bother you…but please think of truly, I will await for your answer at the end of the week if you say no, please think of me kindly as a friend" he kisses my cheek before walking away, I stare at his back and feel something die away, even lee has grown up completely, I reach to cup my cheek. He has truly thought about this, he truly likes me and always has, I feel my eyes water…no lee you were never cruel it was me.

ASwitchPovSoEnjoyMyPageBreakOfSorts

I sometimes hate having a doorbell it never seems to stop ringing once people notice it and my house echoes with the stupid tune. I sigh and walk to the door only to be greeted by a blur of pink tackling me and knocking me over the door swinging shut on its own.

"Am I horrible?"

"sakura?"

"answer me ino! Am I?"

"n-no…sakura what happened?"

"I think I broke his heart and I never cared, I always thought…" Lee. I wince she never did pay the poor sap much attention, I guess she finally realized I smile sadly down at the crying girl having your heart broken twice and finally learning to completely grow up sucks.

"sakura, lee knew what he was doing it's not your fault, if you truly feel sorry stop acting like a crybaby and really think about it" she glares up and me and hits me

"pig!"

"forehead!" She begins to laugh loudly before smiling and standing, she stretches easily brushing away her tears sheepishly

"guess I over re-acted huh?" she smiled and links her arm through mine "time to open shop right? Can't take lunch break all day ino-pig"

I glare at her but don't reply I simply watch as we walk and she talks, she's hard on herself but the way she is able to mask it and work through it makes her strong, I touch my head lightly and her brute strength. I smile at her she's beginning to bloom.

OhMyGoodNessAnotherPageBreakWithTheSwitchingOfPovs

"rejected again lee?" I smile brightly at ten-ten and ignore the question before turning to neji I strike a pose

"my eternal rival today I will win!"

"oh brother" ten-ten sighs, neji simply ignores me his face blank before speaking

"we have a mission with team seven. We are to get ready and leave at day break"

"wha—"

"do not even start lee! I have a headache and I will hurt you!"

"ah but ten-ten—"

"lee!" I grin and neji glares at the interruption before continuing

"it's a three day mission, retrieval of a scroll in a small village outside oto" I nod

"then I must get ready, see you soon my youthful friends! Do not be late and rest well, to make sure I am in top shape I shall run laps around the village! We ha—"

"lee I will kill you!" I laugh and walk away towards the training grounds, today I do not feel like going home, I sigh as the look on sakura's face pop's into my head again. I have been cruel again to her, thought only of myself but maybe this closure will be for the best I do not expect sakura to yes, she does not and never will love me. She shall only ever have eyes for those who look like…anyone but me I glare at the ground. These thoughts will get me nowhere, for my stupidity I shall run until the mission tomorrow and if I am late I will not rest during the trip. I nod firmly and begin my much needed run to clear my thoughts; these useless morbid things shall only make me weak!

DamnIHateFirstPersonSomeTimesTooHardSoMainlyThirdPovInSecondChap,ForgiveMe:(

Um...I'm really nervous about this one so...one review or I don't think I can continue......I'm not trying to bribe but yeah I just really, this story is different so I'm apparentlybabaling I'll shut up now but just one review, thank you. I swear since this is the prolouge that's why it's short I won't make any others this short!


	2. Public Service Annoucement

PSA,

Dear Readers (those who actually do read it): This story is going to be on a large hiatus while I work out the kinks, grammars errors and other things. It just...I don't know yet, I have betas(hopefully) and everything should be worked out.

Now as for updating, I have two jobs, and with vaca, I wasn't supposed to be this busy but life sucks, it's probably karma for teasing others who were busy...damn. I will try as hard as I can to get everything up to speed. I also have a tad of writers block and fear of getting things done right now, I re-read and couldn't help but think they weren't good, working on getting over that but...yea. Anyway thank you for your patience.

This story...hmm...got my one review but it just needs major reviewing by me and beta and I need to look at the plot outline, I may just end up deleting it, I'm not sure...I'll probably do some major re-doing and such and re-post the new and hopefully better version but if no one likes it I'll probably just bag it. My skills need work apprently. anyway thank you to me one reviewer.

P.S. I'm adopting other's stories that I hope are good ideas. So those will be WIP's, and have random updates, everything else once settled and reiewed, or even dropped oh noes! should have definate update days. thankie for listening to this PSA.

-Rawr


End file.
